


The Knight and the Hand Maiden

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Humor, LARPing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: The one in which Dean attends a LARPing event with Castiel, Sam, and Jess and meets Charlie, the Queen of Moondoor. Dean makes the ultimate sacrifice for Cas (but only with a foam arrow).This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Princesses and Knights





	The Knight and the Hand Maiden

Sam, Jess, and Castiel led Dean through the crowded Renaissance LARPing event until they caught sight of a red-headed woman in an amazing set of chainmail armor. Sam and Jess were dressed in medieval-style clothing, while Castiel and Dean were dressed in their normal street clothes. When the redhead caught sight of them, she squealed, "You guys came!" She charged into Castiel, hugging him, before turning her affection to Sam and Jess. 

After an excessive amount of hugging, Sam said, "Charlie, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is our friend, Charlie."

Dean's brow furrowed, "I assumed Charlie was a guy."

Castiel sighed at him, "Don't assume anything, Dean. Haven't I taught you anything in the last six weeks?"

"Well, if there's anything I've learned, I'm usually wrong every time I open my mouth," Dean said with a shrug. "My apologies, milady." Dean curtseyed to Charlie.

"Why aren't you in an outfit, Cas?" Charlie asked. 

Castiel shrugged, "Dean's first time. Thought we might show him what's what before I dress him up as my princess. You have to be gentle when it's their first time."

Charlie said, "Well, I happen to have some extra gear in my tent. To make up faux pas of my name, he gets the position of handmaiden. Maybe he'll get promoted next time, Castiel."

Castiel bowed his head to Charlie, "As you wish, my queen."

"Whoa, I'm doing what now?" Dean questioned.

"You're following us to the tent. Where, at my queen's request and your very deep honor, you will be dressed to be the Queen of Moondoor's handmaiden," Castiel said smugly.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Dean protested.

Castiel arched an eyebrow and said, "No."

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder gently. "Just do it, Dean. Once the queen has made up her mind, we are powerless to stop her."

"Come on, bitches. This way," Charlie led them to a tent. She opened a chest and pulled out two outfits. One was a set of chain shirt over leather pants. "Castiel, you are my knight. You shall battle in my honor." She handed a plain leather tunic and pants to Dean, "And you will be my handmaiden, willing to be at my side during battle to hold my horse and whatnot."

The men took turns getting dressed behind a screen. When they were finished, Charlie led them to the battleground. "Ok, all the weapons are foam. Don't poke anyone in the eye though. Try not to die though. I can't afford to give up any more land to the orcs."

Dean looked at Castiel confused. Castiel sighed and said, "Hit people with the foam thingie and don't let them hit you back. But no punching or eye gouging. Got it? Just follow me." 

Dean looked at the mass of people at the other end of the field. "And this is fun? I mean laser tag is fun, paintball is fun, this looks kids playing on a playground."

Charlie glared at him, "And what's wrong with kids playing on a playground? You are about to get demoted to a peasant."

Sam whispered in Dean's ear, "You do not want to get demoted. You get latrine duty."

Charlie gave a rousing speech. Someone shouted "Go," from the sidelines. With Castiel in the lead and Sam and Jess behind him, they charged towards the other side. Dean fought intensely with his foam sword, managing to take out three foes. He saw someone shoot a foam arrow at Castiel, and Dean heroically dived between Castiel and the arrow. The arrow bounced off his chest. Dean sighed a loud death groan and continued lying on the ground looking up at the sky as the battle continued around him. About ten minutes later, Castiel came and knelt next to him. "Moondoor won. You can get up now."

"I died for you, Cas," Dean said dramatically.

"I'll be sure to tell the angels at the pearly gates of Heaven that. I'll make a tombstone that says:

Here lies Dean,  
But now he's gone.  
He's left his name.  
To carry on,  
Those that knew him, knew him well.  
Those that didn't can go to hell."

Castiel offered him a hand and pulled him up. 

Sam came limping slightly from the sidelines. "Nice job, Dean. You'll get points for taking the arrow for the knight. The knight saved the Queen and all of Moondoor. I fell flat on my face and knocked Jess over in the first five seconds of the fight. I might be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Castiel offered, "My couch has a pull-out bed."

Charlie came rushing up and threw her arms around Dean, "You are a hero. You saved my knight by heroically taking the arrow for him. You are hereby promoted to squire for next time. And you're my new best friend." She punched him in the arm.

"What happened to your old best friend? And when is next time?" Dean gulped and rubbed his arm.

Sam smiled, "We do these every six weeks or so, Dean. And we're all Charlie's best friends." He hugged Charlie affectionately. 

Charlie and Sam started to lead them away. Dean looked around still overwhelmed by the event. "It's ok, Dean," Castiel whispered. "For the feast afterward, there's always beer and pie."

Dean looked at Castiel and said, "My hero!"


End file.
